McDanno s Track 3: Te Encontré
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: Steve ha vuelto de Japón, Woo Fat esta en la cárcel y él al fin puede ver dormir tranquilo al SEAL.


Serie: Hawai Five-0

Pareja: Steve/Danno McDanno.

Clasificación: +13,

Género: Angst.

**_Resumen_**: Steve ha vuelto de Japón, Woo Fat esta en la cárcel y él al fin puede ver dormir tranquilo al SEAL.

_**Notas: Wiii el track 3 es más bien cortito pero muy lindo porque... bueno estamos hablando de Danno!**_

_**El track en cuestión se llama TE ENCONTRÉ y es interpretado por Leonel García (Ex integrante de Sin Bandera). Esperó que puedan escucharla y les guste. Comenten!**_

* * *

Steve acababa de regresar de Japón, Woo Fat estaba finalmente tras las rejas y todo el asunto de desaparecer sólo dejando una nota se había resuelto en el momento en que el moreno lo tumbó en la cama. Danny se sentí aliviado de ver las líneas del rostro de su ninja loco suavizadas. Tal vez al fin había encontrado lo que estuvo buscando y eso le quitaba peso de encima. Si ese era el caso se alegraba, porque él mismo sabía cuan liviano te sientes cuando encuentras lo que has estado buscando.

-Dudo que alguna vez descubras que lo que estuve buscando eras tú. Susurró mirando dormir profundamente a Steve en las sabanas revueltas. –Incluso yo me tarde bastante en darme cuenta, y mira que soy muy buen detective. Sonrió pasando sus manos por el cabello castaño.

_**Te encontré, a pesar de lo difícil que es oír entre tanto ruido**_

_**Te encontré, a pesar de que buscar me tenía aun más perdido**_

_**Te encontré, en el último vagón del tren.**_

Su corazón estaba pisoteado y cansado después del incidente con Rachel y el bebé. Hubo momentos en los quiso rendirse, pero él quería amar y necesitaba que le amaran. Sin embargo parecía que conforme salía con más personas más solo se encontraba. Todo era confuso y doloroso, pero entonces pasó…

-Un día tú presencia me golpeo de frente, como un maldito camión sin frenos. Rió Danny en un murmullo.

_**Distinguí que había alrededor algo nada cotidiano**_

_**Percibí una ola de calor que se apoderó de mis manos**_

_**Te sentí, eras tan sutil que sonreí.**_

Y sin pode evitarlo su atención comenzó a enfocarse en cada acción que su compañero llevaba a cabo. Nunca antes había notado el estremecedor temblor que causaba en su cuerpo el roce de Steve, o el cosquilleo que el llamarlo Danno ocasionaba en su nuca. Nunca antes notó que la presencia del moreno le reconfortaba incluso sin palabras, ni que su amigo hacía pequeñas cosas por él. Steve se preocupaba tanto por él; pero sus acciones eran tan sutiles que Danny nunca las había alcanzado a notar, y no podía menos que sonreír ante ellas.

_**Y al fin llegó al atardecer, este amor que aun no puedo creer**_

_**Cuando se perdió la fe y dejaba de creer, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

_**Cuando la desilusión me rondaba el corazón, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

La tarde después de que habían abandonado el hospital con las heridas de Steve curadas después del infierno de Corea del Norte, Danny se sentó frente al marine con una cerveza en la mano mientras veían el atardecer como era su costumbre.

_-Creo que te amo Steven. El rubio no había podido contener más las palabras y asustado vio como el ojiverde sonrió antes de responderle._

_- Estaba empezando a creer que moriría sin escuchar esas palabras. El __**"Te amo Steven".**__ Aclaró riendo. - Porque el __**"Creo"**__ sobra en la frase Danno._

_Él se había quedado atónito unos segundos antes de poder balbucear -¿Cómo dices?_

_Steve le miró con sus ojos brillando de un verde tan oscuro como nunca había visto, antes de inclinarse hasta su silla y susurrarle - Es __**"Te amo",**__ Danno. Tienes que decirlo para que yo pueda decir __** "También te amo".**_

Y así era como había cambiado su historia.

_**Te esperé, a pesar de las muchas y variadas dificultades**_

_**Te esperé, con los ojos vendados en busca de alguna clave**_

_**Te esperé, pero esto jamás me lo imaginé.**_

Luego había sucedido todo el rollo con Joey y Hiro Noshimura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba Steve se había esfumado como el maldito buen ninja que era, y por más que había querido buscar claves secretas en esa desgraciada carta o en los papeles en la casa de Steve, no había nada que descifrar. Sólo tenía una simple nota diciendo que se iba a buscar Shelburn y que estaria en contacto (Lo cual por cierto no había hecho). Danno había tratado de mantener la calma, pero simplemente no podía despertar cada mañana sin preguntarse en dónde, cómo y con quién estaba su amante. Había esperado cualquier cosa menos todo el desastre que se suscitó por la extradición de Woo Fat, pero tampoco había imaginado el inmenso alivio que le invadió al ver sano y salvo al comandante, y mucho menos el calor que invadió su corazón cuando Steve le abrazó y confirmó que aún podía amar más a ese pequeño bastardo

_**Y al fin llegó al atardecer, este amor que aun no puedo creer**_

_**Cuando se perdió la fe y dejaba de creer, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

_**Cuando la desilusión me rondaba el corazón, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

No podía creer que después de todo hubiera terminado con alguien como Mcgarret. Eran extremos opuestos y él no creía en toda esa mierda de los opuestos complementarios. No era un hombre de mucha fe, pero en lo único que podía creer casi como un mandato divino era en las palabras de ese desquiciado SEAL que bien podría convertirse en su único y verdadero Dios. No es como si no supiera que Steve estaba bastante lejos de ser un Dios, pero él con mucho gusto le rendiría culto al cuerpo enredado junto a él en las sábanas.

_**Cuando se perdió la fe y dejaba de creer, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

_**Cuando la desilusión me rondaba el corazón, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Murmuró el moreno rodando me dio lado para ver la cara del rubio.

-Mmm, nada. Sólo estaba pensando en que mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando te encontré. Respondió mientras el brazo del comandante le rodeaba la cadera.

_**Cuando se perdió la fe y dejaba de creer, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

_**Cuando la desilusión me rondaba el corazón, me di vuelta y te encontré.**_

-Eso fue bueno ¿no? Bostezó el castaño apretándose a su lado.

-¿Para quién? Bromeó enredando sus piernas con las de Steve antes de que este le diera una leve palmada.

-Estas equivocado Danno. Dijo besando su hombro. –Fui yo quien te encontró a ti. Tú me salvaste la vida.

Danny sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-Tienes razón, tal vez fue al revés.

_**O tal vez, tal vez todo fue al revés.**_

* * *

_**Notas: WOW 2 track´s en un día, me siento bien con esa cuota. XD Gracias a todas por leer.**_


End file.
